The present invention relates to a note bundle managing apparatus such as a note bundle dispenser having functions of bundling notes into note bundles, for example, in units of 100 sheets by using bands, counting the note bundles, and dispensing the note bundles.
The note bundle dispenser is so constructed as to classify and count deposited notes in accordance with the kind of notes, bundle the classified and counted notes in units of 100 sheets, store the note bundles, and dispense the note bundles on an as-needed basis.
In general, in a case where notes are counted, bundled into note bundles and stored in internal cashboxes within the note bundle dispenser, the note bundles are stored in the cashboxes designated in accordance with the kind of notes by means of firmware. Thus, the numbers of note bundles remaining in the cashboxes are always determined in accordance with the kind of notes.
However, in a case where an operator manually has loaded a given number of note bundles of a given kind, which are brought from the outside, into cashboxes or in a case where doors of the note bundle cashboxes are opened, for example, for the purpose of error recovery, and the number of stored note bundles is collated with the mechanical count number, it is possible that the correspondency between the kind of notes and the cashbox is made wrong or the number of note bundles actually stored in the cashbox does not match with the mechanically counted number of note bundles managed by firmware.
In the above cases, the operator is conventionally required to check once again the kind and the number of note bundles in the cashbox in order to ensure the counted value. However, the result of the manual check of the number of note bundles is not perfectly sure, and it is desirable, if possible, not to conduct the manual check in order to avoid the occurrence of an unexpected situation.
The present invention, therefore, aims at providing a note bundle managing apparatus having a function of easily and exactly counting and determining the number of note bundles within a paper sheet storage box such as a cashbox, without requiring manual operations
A note bundle managing apparatus of the present invention comprises a storage box for storing note bundles each formed by bundling a predetermined number of notes, and a bundle counting means provided within the storage box.
A note bundle managing apparatus of the present invention comprises:
a storage box for storing, in a stacked manner, note bundles each formed by bundling a predetermined number of notes;
bundle counting means provided within the storage box and moved in a direction of stacking of the note bundles to count the number of the note bundles;
distance detection means for detecting a distance over which the bundle counting means has moved along the stacked bundles within the storage box;
calculation means for calculating the number of the stored bundles on the basis of the distance of movement of the bundle counting means within the storage box which has been detected by the distance detection means; and
means for determining the number of note bundles stored in the storage box on the basis of the bundle counting means and the calculation means.
With the above structures, the number of note bundles stored, for example, in the cashbox can be exactly counted by the internal bundle counting means without manual operations. Thus, there is provided a note bundle managing apparatus capable of managing note bundles with easy and security.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.